Love - KiHai
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll. Summary: Tampar aku jika kau menolak, cium aku jika kau menerimaku. Pair: Kise (seme) x Haizaki (uke). Enjoy reading!


_**Love**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: KiHai (lagi hahaha!)**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll.**

 **Summary: Tampar aku jika kau menolak, cium aku jika kau menerimaku.**

 **A/N: karena ada yang minat sama KiHai, saya buat lagi deh XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga Shougo-kun, aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama." Si kepala pirang bersandar pada pagar besi atap sekolah.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, disaat jam istirahat begini, _teme_!"

Kise Ryouta menegakkan badannya dan melangkah mendekat pada si rambut abu-abu yang memandangnya marah."Kau tak ada inisiatif untuk minta maaf karna terlambat, eh?"

"Cepat katakan, atau aku pergi."

"Buuu! Shougo-kun, kau membosankan.

"Che, membuang waktuku saja." Haizaki Shougo berbalik badan, berniat pergi dari sana, namun…

Seet

Buk

"Ehehe, aku bahkan belum mengutarakan apa maksudku mengundangmu kesini, kenapa buru-buru pergi?"

Wajah tampan Kise tersenyum Nampak sangat dekat didepan muka Haizaki."Kau terlalu dekat! Apa kau berniat menciumku, Ryouta!"

"Tentu saja-ssu! Wajahmu selalu menggemaskan, tapi aku tak suka wajah garangmu. Tingkat imutmu jadi minus."

"Bodoh! Jauhkan wajah memuakkanmu, sialan!" Haizaki hanya dapat berteriak kesal, karena kedua tangannya dikunci diatas kepala oleh rival menyebalkannya ini. Dan kenapa Ryouta bisa sekuat ini, apa gara-gara sering berolahraga, che dia jadi menyesal keluar dari tim basket Teiko.

Si pirang terkekeh gemas."Aku kira Shougo-kun benar mau dicium."

"Cium dirimu sendiri!" bentar Haizaki kesal.

"Mana bisa-ssu, aku bukan selfcest seperti Aominecchi."

Setelah kalimat itu mereka saling terdiam. Hanya beberapa menit namun terasa sangat lama. Apalagi bagi Haizaki yang posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"…."

"Katakan sesuatu bodoh! Jam istirahat tidak berlangsung selamanya!"

Kise berdeham."Aku akan mengatakan maksudku, tapi sebelum itu…"

Puk

Kening mereka beradu pelan. Kise melebarkan senyumnya, mendadak si kelabu merasakan panas dipipinya.

"Ce-cepatlah!"

Kise tertawa ringan."Inilah yang aku sukai dari Shougo-kun, disatu sisi tampak manis namun disisi lain kasar dan tidak sabaran."

"Jangan banyak bicara bodoh!" wajah Haizaki semakin memerah. Suara Kise yang melantun pelan membuatnya tak tahan lama-lama dengan posisi ini.

"Baiklah. Ne Shougo-kun…" Kise menjauhkan wajahnya dari Haizaki. Dia melepaskan tangan si abu-abu. Senyum si pirang mengembang cerah."Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

.

5

4

3

2

1

.

"Hah?!"

"Jawabannya Iya atau Tidak, bukan Hah." Kise mendesah pelan.

Pets

"Jangan main-main bodoh, ini bukan april mob!" si kelabu gelagapan. Si pirang mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

Siapa juga yang main-main, Dasar si kelabu itu.

Kise menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan pada pipi tirus Haizaki."Kau pikir aku main-main Shougo-kun, kejam sekali kau bilang begitu." Memasang wajah semelas mungkin, siapa tahu hati tak peka Haizaki Shougo dapat luluh.

"Si-singkirkan tanganmu,bodoh!"

"Tidak mau, beri jawabanmu dulu "Iya" atau "Tidak"."

Haizaki melempar pandangannya ke bawah. Haruskah dia menjawabnya? Ini terlalu mendadak, dia bahkan tak menyangka akan ditembak seperti ini. Haizaki bahkan tak pernah berkata manis pada Kise, begitupula si pirang.

"Shougo-kun, jangan diam saja. Kau tau, saat kelulusan kita nanti, aku akan memberi semua kancingku padamu!"

Ah benar, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka meninggalkan bangku SMP.

"Hah~ baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Mungkin memang kisah cinta masa remajaku tak seindah rekaman film."

Kehangatan tangan itu mendadak menghilang. Pipi putih Haizaki diterpa angin dingin seketika.

"Heeh, apa untungnya aku menerima pernyataan cintamu Ryouta. Kita akan berbeda sekolah setelah ini." Haizaki memaksakan cengirannya.

Senyum Kise merekah penuh percaya diri."Hee~ jadi Shougo-kun takut LDR-an denganku ya? Tenang saja, aku akan sering video call denganmu, jangan risau karena hal itu~ atau kau mau kita satu sekolah saja, hm?"

"Ti-tidak mau!" Haizaki membuang muka.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Haizaki kembali terdiam.

"Haaah! Kau bahkan tak seberani seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya. Aku jadi gemas. Hhhmm bagaimana jika aku menutup mataku. Tampar aku jika kau menolak, cium aku jika kau menerimaku."

"O-oi! Aku tida_"

"Aku mulai!" Kise memejamkan matanya.

Oh sh*t Haizaki semakin bingung saja!

Seharusnya ini akan mudah jika Haizaki memutuskan untuk kabur dan tidak memberi jawaban.

"Kau tak berniat kabur kan Shougo-kun? Jika kau kabur artinya kau pengecut hehe~" Kise membuka matanya sedikit.

"Jangan mengintip bodoh!"

"HAHAHA! Lucu sekali-ssu, baiklah baiklah! Kutunggu jawabanmu." Kise kembali tenang dan memejamkan matanya.

Baiklah tampar si pirang lalu pergi. Ini akan mudah…bukan?

Tangannya terangkat ke udara. Bersiap memberi tamparan yang menyakitkan. Tapi…

Menarik nafas dalam. Haizaki memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, dia tak bisa menampar si pirang. Kenapa?!

Ingat Shougo, ingat saat kau bertarung dengan para berandal sekolah. Bukannya kau salah satu dari berandal sekolah. Kurasa ini tak akan sulit bukan. Lagipula pemuda didepanmu adalah rivalmu yang menyebalkan.

Ayolah lakukan sekarang. Ini tak sesulit soal ujian kelulusan bukan?!

Menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Semoga pilihannya tak salah.

PLAK!

Mata almond itu reflek terbuka. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Telapak tangan Haizaki memanas. Dia tak menyangka akan menampar sekeras itu.

Si pirang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bahunya bergetar, sesaat kemudian tawa dipaksakan terdengar.

"Haha ini sakit sekali, besar sekali dendammu padaku ternyata." Kise mengusap pipinya yang memerah."Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah tau jawab_."

Set

Wajahnya ditarik si kelabu.

Cup

"Ja-jangan berani kau mempermainkanku setelah ini!"

Otak pas-pasan si pirang memproses dengan lambat. Berkedip beberapa kali dan…

"Shougo-kun?" menyentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri, Kise menatap tak percaya.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Gyuut

Perasaan membuncah ini sungguh menyenangkan. Ya Tuhan, mahkluk tsundere kelawat sangar ciptaanmu ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Ja-jadi kita sepasang kekasih?" Kise masih tak percaya."Tolong jangan tampar aku,aku tak mau terbangun dan sadar kalau ini hanya mimpi."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Shougo-kun!" pelukan erat Kise berikan pada kekasih barunya. Momen ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

Ahahahahaha (digampar) krn di ff "Father day" kemarin beberapa ada yg req Kihai, dan taraaa~

Saya buatin satu x"D

Pengennya bikin sekuel dari Father Day, tapi cma KiHai doang, sayang nggk ad aide yg masuk sama sekali x"D

Anggap aja ini prequel atw side story dari KiHai buatan saya yg sebelumnya XD

Semoga suka~

 **Mari buat kapan crackpairing mulai berlayar~ dudulalayeye** (?)

 **Salam,**

 **Narin**


End file.
